The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The show is rated TV-PG, (2 with TV-PG-V) which makes it the first Looney Tunes show with that rating. The show isn't like the ordinary Looney Tunes shorts, it is more of a sitcom version. It has been cancelled as of August 31, 2014 and there were only 2 seasons. Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck living in a suburb of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. To see pages for every character to appear in the show, thus far click here. Episodes For more information about episodes, click here. For season one episodes only, click here. For season two episodes only, click here. Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of most The Looney Tunes Show episodes. The songs are available separately on iTunes for 99¢ or in an album for each season at various prices. All of the title cards of each song has been the same with the song name in white in the middle of a big green circle and other green circles bordering the big green circle in the middle, until The Wizard, which had a very special title card. The title cards are accompanied by a strange, dissonant version of Merrily We Roll Along. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Cards Season One Image:GC.jpg| Grilled Cheese Image:I'm A Martian.png| I'm a Martian Image:Blow My Stack.png| Blow My Stack Image:Chickenhawk.png| Chicken Hawk Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png| Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png| Queso Bandito Image:Snapshot20110717155437.png| We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110726100800.png| Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110807232133.png| Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807221744.png| Tasmanian Meltdown Image:Snapshot20110907222324.png| Skunk Funk Image:Snapshot20110915122801.png| The Wizard Image:Pizzarriba.png| Pizzarriba Image:Presidents' Day (1).png| Presidents' Day Image:Giant Robot Love (1).png| Giant Robot Love Image:You Like I Like (1).png| You Like / I Like Image:Chintzy Title Card.jpg| Chintzy Image:TF1.jpg| Table For One Season Two Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-18h11m33s147.png| Laser Beam Moostache.png| Moostache Drifting Apart Title Card.png| Drifting Apart Stick to My Guns.PNG|Stick to My Guns I Love to Sing-A.png|I Love To Sing-A Parade Float.png|Parade Float Daffy's Legacy.png|Daffy's Legacy Wonderful Bugs Title Card.png|Wonderful Bugs Long Eared Drifter.png|Long-Eared Drifter ﻿ CGI Shorts Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI shorts are CGI shorts that are shown at the end of most season one episodes, featuring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote from The Looney Tunes Show. According to the show's debuting press release, it states This series also includes all-new adventures with the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. The animators chose to make the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts CGI, according to this article. However, these CGI shorts didn't debut in the show first. Instead, the shorts in general debuted in movies. Three shorts debuted in movie theaters and were also seen on DVDs. Unlike the ''Merrie Melodies, aren't on iTunes for download. The CGI shorts appear in less episodes than Merrie Melodies. The Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote CGI Shorts were discontinued after the first season. Title Card Gallery Image:Bubble Trouble.png| Bubble Trouble Image:A Zipline in the Sand.png| A Zipline in the Sand Image:Snapshot20110610220502.png| Fe Fi Foe Dumb Image:Snapshot20110622232327.png| Sail Fail Image:Snapshot20110626170104.png| Unsafe at Any Speed Image:Snapshot20110708004747.png| Silent But Deadly Image:Snapshot20110708012409.png| Winter Blunderland Image:Snapshot20110717155942.png| Heavy Metal Image:Snapshot20110726100806.png| Wile E. Sisyphus Image:Snapshot20110807232738.png| Vicious Cycles Image:Snapshot20110807222318.png| Gone in 60 Parsecs Image:Snapshot20110902212317.png| Heartbreak Bridge Image:Snapshot20110907222808.png| Camo-Coyote Image:Snapshot20110915123748.png| Go Fly a Coyote Image:Snapshot20110921112948.png| Remote Out of Control Image:Snapshot - 89.png| Butte E. Fall Image:Another Bat Idea.png| Another Bat Idea Image:Goner With The Wind Title Card.jpg| Goner with the Wind Image:Shut Your Trap Titlecard.jpg| Shut Your Trap Intro The introduction appears at the beginning of every episode. The shot of the WB shield overshooting its mark and crashing into the screen before settling back into its usual position is borrowed from the classic 1954 Bugs Bunny short Lumber Jack-Rabbit. All of The Looney Tunes Show characters appear in colorful bubbles in the intro. Minor characters appear floating by quickly. The theme music is a modernized verison of the original Looney Tunes intro, The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. Character Appearances *Bugs Bunny (appears outside of a bubble with his arms happily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Daffy Duck (appears outside of a bubble with his arms greedily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Road Runner (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Wile E. Coyote (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Elmer Fudd (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pete Puma (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pepe Le Pew (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Foghorn Leghorn (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Mac and Tosh (appear separate in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Lola Bunny (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters with both of her hands behind her back while smiling) *Tina Russo (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Speedy Gonzales (appears in a bubble in the middle of Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Yosemite Sam (appears yelling in a bubble next to Porky Pig and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Porky Pig (appears waving his hand in a bubble next to Yosemite Sam and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Granny (appears dancing in a bubble in the middle of her pets, Sylvester and Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tweety (appears in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy blows raspberries at Sylvester and starts running and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sylvester (appears running angrily chasing after Tweety in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Gossamer (appears with a awkward face in a bubble next to his mother and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Witch Lezah (appears in a bubble next to her son and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tasmanian Devil (appears growling and sticking his tongue out angrily in a bubble next to Witch Lezah and her monster son and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marvin the Martian (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Petunia Pig (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Barnyard Dawg (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Charlie Dog (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sniffles (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Henery Hawk (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hippety Hopper (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hubie (appears in a bubble behind Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Crusher (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marc Anthony (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Beaky Buzzard (appears in a bubble) *Bertie (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pussyfoot (appears in a bubble can you find pussyfoot?) *Pinky Pig (appears in a bubble very quickly) *Papa Bear (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Owl Jolson (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Claude Cat (appears in a bubble) *Cecil Turtle (appears in a bubble) *K-9 (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Penelope Pussycat (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sam Sheepdog (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) Trivia *Granny is shown dancing in her bubble, which may be a reference of her dancing in almost the same way in Devil Dog. Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png|Yosemite Sam, Porky and Claude Cat Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png|Tina, Lola Speedy and Marc Anthony Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png|Sylvester, Granny, Tweety and Bertie Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png|Gossamer, Taz and Witch Lezah pizap.com13809791631202.jpg|A close look at the characters at the end of the opening pizap.com13809790157241.jpg|A close look at the characters at the end of the opening ﻿ Outro: That's All Folks! That's All Folks! is a slogan used at the end of many Looney Tunes cartoons. It has been reused in The Looney Tunes Show, seen after the end of the credits. Season One In Best Friends, Members Only, and others, Porky Pig has said his famous slogan after the credits, except the following exceptions. In Monster Talent, Daffy Duck has appeared after the credits, though he says "You're welcome." In Devil Dog, the Tasmanian Devil looks surprised then he waves his hand and blabbers indistinctly. "Buddzipeth!" This bumper is also used on Ridiculous Journey. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Foghorn Leghorn says the slogan, but forgets he's supposed to say "all folks" after "That's" and he asks his assistant Carol what he needs to say. In Peel of Fortune, Bugs Bunny munches his carrot and says his classic "end of the cartoon" line, which is a reference to the 2 cartoons, ''Baseball Bugs and Hare Tonic. This bumper is also used in Super Rabbit, with Bugs recolored to match the style of the second season. In Double Date, Lola Bunny appeared feeling confused saying "That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy". In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh appear after the credits arguing over who goes saying the slogan first after they both said it. In Newspaper Thief, Granny appears after the credits trying to find the bathroom. Granny:"Is this the bathroom?" Daffy:"NO! GO HOME!" In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Dr. Weisberg appears after the credits saying, "On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." In That's My Baby, Porky appears again and says, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped because of an upset stomach from the artichoke poppers he ate back at Tutty's, earlier in the episode. In Sunday Night Slice, Speedy Gonzales appears after the credits waving his sombrero and hollering "¡Hasta luego, amigos!", which is Spanish for "See you later, friends!" In The DMV, Lola appears again saying "That's all, folks" in a slick tone. In Off Duty Cop, Leslie Hunt (as Steve St. James) appears after the credits saying, "That's all folks." In Working Duck, Daffy appears 2nd time by gave the ''folks some muffins. In French Fries, Sam kicks the football, breaks someone's window, and runs away. In Beauty School, Lola was about to tell the viewers that the show is over until she fell out of the WB shield-shaped hole. In The Float, Daffy appears 3rd time and asks the viewers if they want to buy a watch. In The Shelf, Bugs appears for the 2nd time putting on his Nobel Prize as a medal but falls off again. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Daffy appears again for 4th time by telling the viewers that Porky's still a murderer. In Point Laser Point, Witch Lezah appears after the ending credit, she's waving her magic wand to the viewer that the season one is over. Image:Copy of mcd sneakpeek badges lt.png|"T-t-t-t-that's all, folks!" Image:Daffy_Duck's_Ending_Scene.png|"You're welcome." Image:Snapshot20110626171156.png|"Budd zippeth!" Image:Snapshot20110708005753.png|"That's I say... that's I say... Uh... What do I say, Carol?" Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end." Image:Snapshot20110726101636.png|"That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy." Image:Snapshot20110807232107.png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Snapshot20110807221724.png|"Is this the bathroom?" Image:Snapshot20110902213033.png|"On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." Image:Snapshot20110907223306.png|"Th-th-th-that's all, f...ohhh! Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers." Image:Snapshot20110915124423.png|"¡Hasta luego, amigos!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (7).png|"That's all, folks." Image:Snapshot - 112.png|"That's all, folks." Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (3).png|"Can I interest you in a muffin? I have been. It's not very good." Image:Yosemite_Sam_(That's_All,_Folks!)_(2).png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (11).png|"That's the end of the... WHO-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A!!!" Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (5).png|"Psst. Wanna buy a watch?" Image:The Shelf Outro01.jpg|"I'll just wear it." Season Two In Bobcats on Three, Gossamer appears after the credits for the first time, after he said the line "That's all, folks", someone just hit his face with the water polo ball. In You've Got Hate Mail, Lola Bunny appears for the first time in Season 2. She finally found her imaginary friend, Piper, who is standing beside the empty shield. So she stand next to it then tell her that she's crazy In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Lola appears again two times in a row as she throw the lamp at the audience and accidentally broke the screen in front of her. She was mistaken though there was a spider on them. In Best Friends Redux, Bugs, Daffy, and Porky shout the slogan in unison to end the show and (production-wise) the series. In Super Rabbit, Bugs opens the shield and says "And that's the end!" He eats his carrot all the while. File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-11h50m44s232.png|"That's all, folks!" File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-12h21m22s186.png|"Piper, There you are! I been looking all over for you. You're crazy." File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-17h14m43s51.png|"Sorry. I though there was a spider on you." vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h12m38s32.png|'Bugs:' What did you say?! Sam: Eh... nothing. vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h15m43s120.png|"That's all, maggot!" vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h16m06s98.png|"That's all, chicken!" vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h16m37s166.png|"That's all, folks!" shark!!!.png Bugs in Logo.png Captura de Tela (483).png Captura de Tela (482).png Ratings Awards *We're In Big Truffle - Nominated for an Emmy Award (Outstanding Voice-Over Performance). Production The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. It was originally called Laff Riot. According to an interview, production took 3-5 years and the staff were recording and writing episodes for the show since early June 2009. They casted voice actors in May of that year. According to another interview, there was one stage in the show’s earlier development, where there was an attempt to make the characters younger. Unlike The Looney Tunes Show, Laff Riot was intended to follow more closely to the original shorts, complete with slapstick and cartoon violence.The Laff Riot crew started working on a 22 minute pilot for the show in 2009, storyboard, by Jim Smith.]]titled "Casa de Calma". The episode format for Laff Riot (excluding the pilot episode) was planned to have three 6-7 minute shorts. The pilot was shown to the higher-ups at Warner Brothers and they didn’t like it. Ironically, Casa de Calma was used as the seventh episode of the first season in 2011. In result of this, most of the crew got laid off, without warning and WB hired new team members to retool the show. Some of the known people who were laid off included Bob Camp, Chris Reccardi, Doug Langdale (writer), Eddie Fitzgerald, Jim Gomez, Jim Smith (artist), Lynne Naylor, Mark Banker (writer), Mauricio Pardo (director), Mike Fontanelli, Mike Smith (voice for Speedy) and Rich Pursell. The laid off employees received severance package and vacation pay in compensation for their firings. Warner Brothers announced that the show will stop production for eight-ten months and will restart production in mid to late January of 2010. While Casa de Calma was used as a full episode, the Sylvester and Tweety segments of Point, Laser Point were originally a seven minute Laff Riot short featuring Tweety and Sylvester. When the May 3, 2011 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisements, including characters in Time Square advertisements, Webkinz World promotions, the White House Easter Egg Roll and trains. In season two, there were many changes with the show. Tina Russo's original voice actor, Jennifer Esposito left after the first season. Anne Mumolo would take over for season two. Meanwhile, there were many complaints about Bugs Bunny's fur in season one, so the illustrators returned him to his old grey fur rather than his new purple fur. More redesigns involved brighter colors, such as Lola Bunny getting a new blue dress, Tina Russo getting a white shirt, Yosemite Sam has brighter colors, Granny has a new dress, Lezah looks more like Hazel and Porky being more pink and has designed feet. Meanwhile, there were many other overhauls in the show's illustration and as the characters got brighter, so did the locations. Bugs' House got more vibrant colors, such as orange. Copy Place also got a redesign. However, season two was the last season for the show. The cancellation was brought to ToonZone's attention here, by member looneyfan93. Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated! was also cancelled, because the executive producers of both shows, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, meant from the beginning to make only fifty-two episodes for each show, so they can run daily on Cartoon Network. Jessica Borutski also commented that the show ended through her social media networks. The anonymous employee also stated that production for season two ended in January 2013 and the last episode will probably have a special Merrie Melody. Two months later, Jessica explained another part of the show's cancellation. Jessica said that while the show does good in ratings, they don't have the money to continue production of the show. The show would have to be bigger than Adventure Time to bring in enough money to outsource animation. DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which was released on September 27, 2011. A second DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Two with the four next episodes, Monster Talent, Reunion, Casa de Calma and Devil Dog for $14.98, which was released on December 6, 2011. A third DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Three with the four next episodes, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Eligible Bachelors, Peel of Fortune and Double Date for $14.97, which was released on March 13, 2012. There Goes the Neighborhood, a fourth DVD, featured the rest of the episodes from the first season, for $19.97. It was released on July 10th, 2012. The entire first season is on iTunes for $1.99 per episode and $2.99 per HD episode. The entire season is on iTunes for $39.99 for the entire season and $49.99 for the entire season in HD. To date, there hasn't been a DVD release for Season Two. Company info and logo Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of The Looney Tunes Show. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and was a setting in the 2003 movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The logo to the top right is featured in'' The Looney Tunes Show's'' theme song, just like in the original Looney Tunes shorts, where it appeared in the beginning of the shorts, when announcing the cast and short title. The logo below that opens like a door at the end of the episode, following the credits, where the characters appear to say "That's all folks" or other stuff. Category:Content